


无题

by Motivated99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motivated99/pseuds/Motivated99
Summary: pwp，一篇完。内有S12E11官方的一个梗，Dean中了失去记忆的巫术，脖子以下的毛发全掉光。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	无题

Sam头疼地看着自己的哥哥。  
从Dean中了消除记忆的巫术到现在已经过去一天了。他的记忆越来越差，上一秒做的事下一秒就会忘记。Dean甚至还在街边的水坑里摔了一跤。  
把像小孩子一样的，浑身脏兮兮的哥哥拎回了旅馆，Sam暂时送了一口气。  
他已经给罗威娜打了电话，对方正在赶来的路上。  
看见盯着电视里动画片傻笑的Dean想往床上躺，Sam急忙拉住了他。  
“怎么了?”  
“dude，先去把你这一身泥洗干净了再说吧”  
Dean撇了撇嘴，向浴室走去。  
Sam叹了口气，打开电脑查找有关那个巫术的信息。  
过了半个多小时了，Dean还没出来，Sam觉得不对劲。  
“Dean?”  
没有人回答。  
Sam急忙冲进浴室。  
此时Dean依旧是脏兮兮的一身，迷茫地盯着浴室的墙壁。  
“怎么回事?”  
Dean看向弟弟，过了好一会才反应过来 。  
“你是......你是Sammy。我好像不知道该怎么洗澡了......”  
Sam看着一脸迷茫带着委屈的哥哥，无奈道“那好吧。我来给你洗。”  
兄弟俩之前不是没有赤裸相对过。受伤了清理伤口是经常的，偶尔都默契地当做没发生的醉酒夜晚。  
帮失忆的哥哥洗个澡应该没啥吧。Sam一边脱掉Dean的脏衣服一边想。  
Sam给浴缸放好水，Dean顺从地躺了进去。  
看着哥哥赤裸的躯体，Sam有一丝失神。Dean跟其他粗犷的猎人不一样，他的皮肤很白。Dean无数次想晒得黑一些，让自己更有男人味，均以失败告终。再加上这个巫术的副作用，会让人脖子以下的毛发全掉光，Dean的皮肤更加光滑白嫩。隐私部位也是光滑没有毛发。  
还有那完美的腰背曲线，流畅的小腿。  
此时的Dean就是Sam的维纳斯和缪斯。  
擦拭着哥哥身体的Sam强迫自己转移注意力。  
而Dean也感觉到一丝异样。Sam修长的大手抚过自己的皮肤，好像会产生电流，那一丝丝的电流向着小腹汇去。  
“我不洗了”说着Dean便想站起来。  
Sam按住哥哥“你还没洗头呢”  
“我不想洗”Dean挣扎着，水扑腾了Sam一身。  
看着小孩子一样耍脾气的Dean，Sam又好气又好笑。  
脱掉了被弄湿的上衣，Sam继续按着Dean。  
“不行，洗干净了才能睡”  
看着Sam平日被衣服遮住的肌肉线条，Dean愣了一下，挣扎得更厉害了。  
这时，踩到水的Sam打滑，栽进了浴缸。  
两人的距离顿时为零。  
看着经过水汽蒸腾的，明亮的榛绿色眼睛，湿润丰满的嘴唇，Sam感觉脑子里的那根弦断了。  
反正他不会记得的。  
Sam吻上了那红润的唇瓣。  
Dean刚开始抵抗了一下，很快就屈服于了本能。  
他打开了紧闭的齿关，邀请着Sam的进入。两条舌头交缠在一起。  
由于失去了记忆，自然也包括如何亲吻和做爱。Dean很快便喘不过气来。  
Sam发现后，便气喘吁吁地分开。  
Sam随便擦了擦两人身上的水，便拉住Dean向床走去。  
狭小的单人床晃了晃。  
Sam继续亲吻着哥哥，一点点引导着他如何换气。  
嘴唇逐渐下移，吻落在了Dean的脖颈和锁骨上。  
当Sam的吻落在乳头上时，Dean颤抖了一下。  
Sam感受到了，开始仔细地舔吻Dean的乳头。  
在Sam轻咬了一下后，Dean更是发出一声呻吟。  
很快胸前的两粒便被蹂躏的红肿挺立。  
Dean的下面也被照顾得很好。Sam的大手撸动着哥哥的阴茎，时不时揉搓囊袋和会阴。没有一丝毛发的肌肤手感非常好，Sam的手简直粘在哥哥的屁股和腰上下不来。  
Dean的身上泛起了情欲的红色。  
Sam让Dean翻了个身，一边为Dean手淫，一边用手指模仿性器在Dean口中进出。  
待手指被唾液完全润湿，Sam将手指插入Dean的屁股，为哥哥扩张。  
感受到异物进入的不适让Dean本能地想要挣扎开。“嘘，等一下，一下就好”Sam安抚地亲吻着哥哥的肩背。Sam又伸进去了第二根手指。  
两根手指进进出出柔软的小穴，在戳到了一个点后，Dean突然颤抖着叫出来。  
Sam又加了一根手指，三根手指按压着腺体，快感顺着Dean的脊椎攀爬。  
已经扩张得足够了，Sam退出手指，把阴茎操了进去。  
Sam粗长的阴茎抹平了哥哥小穴的褶皱，感受到炽热坚硬进入的Dean呻吟了起来。  
Sam用力顶撞着腺体，仿佛要把自己整个都塞进去。  
操弄了一会儿，Sam让哥哥面对自己，把Dean的腿架在了肩膀上，更加用力的顶撞进Dean身体的最深处。  
“啊.....Sammy”Dean呻吟尖叫着，红艳的眼睛滑出了泪水。  
Dean感觉自己要和床一起散架了。  
又狠狠顶撞了一会，Sam把精液一滴不剩的射在了哥哥的屁股里。  
Dean也射了，两人紧紧相拥，一起沉迷在高潮的余韵中。  
这个鸡巴还在自己屁股里的男人叫什么来着?Dean失神的想着。  
想不起来了。反正是一个很重要，很重要的人就对了。  
全世界都比不上的那种。


End file.
